


study break

by final_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_girl/pseuds/final_girl
Summary: kiyotaka and mondo take a little break together
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 37





	study break

Kiyotaka could be described as diligent. He was filled with passion and that passion extended to every part of his life. Currently he was studying at his desk with mondo close by. "Hey Taka", Kiyotaka kept his eyes focused downard, unaware of the world around him. Mondo cleared his throat and slapped a hand onto Kiyotaka's shoulder. "Hey. Taka." He repeated, annoyance creeping up on him.

Kiyotaka looked up and smiled, "hi bro! What is it you'd like to tell me?" 

Mondo paused, thinking about his next words carefully. "Do you wanna take a break?" 

"A break…" 

Neither of the pair said anything, Mondo's mouth now dry, he kept his hold on Taka's back, licking his lips in anticipation as Taka stared at him. "You know…" Taka began, rotating his body towards Mondo, "I heard that a 10 minute nap can be very beneficial to a student and keep you more alert." 

Mondo's eyes widened. "So?" 

"So in...five minutes we can take a break." 

The next five minutes were practically hell for Mondo, he kept bouncing his leg and he couldn't focus. Finally, after Kiyotaka's wristwatch beeped to signify five minutes, Mondo flew out of his seat. He quickly shucked his jacket and shoes off, tossing them on to the floor and jumping on the nicely made bed. Kiyotaka sighed and did the same with his jacket and boots, carefully folding the jacket on the floor and placing the boots neatly next to them. 

Taka set his watch and got on to the bed with Mondo, a good respectful distance away. "Hey, why don't you come in closer?" 

Taka blushed and looked downward, "th-that's unwholesome!" Mondo's eyebrow crooked upwards in surprise. "Unwholesome, ey? How come." The last bit wasn't phrased as a question and came out more aggressive than intended.

"Because I-" 

Mondo pulled him close to him, Taka's face resting on his semi exposed chest. Mondo ran his finger through his hair and, slowly, Taka let himself be held by the bigger male and wrapped his arms around him. Mondo placed a light kiss to Taka's forehead, earning a noise of surprise from the other. "I know you do Taka. I do too." 

Both parties closed their eyes, letting themselves descend into slumber. After the ten minutes was up, Kiyotaka stretched, getting his jacket and boots back on. Mondo stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. "Hey…" he began, semi annoyed. Taka whipped around to him. "Hm?" 

"You drooled all over me." 

"Oh my gosh! Really? I'm sorry-" he was cut off by Mondo's loud boisterous laugh. "I'm just fuckin with you, bro. I don't mind it." He got up and wiped his chest. Taka sat down, now thoroughly embarrassed. Mondo laughed and plopped down next to him. "We should study together more often…" he said half to himself. Kiyotaka swiftly turned his head towards him. "Y'know Mondo if you just want to...hang out... somewhere with me that'd be fine." 

Mondo's eyes widened once again and he smiled real big, almost scaring Kiyotaka. He grabbed on to him, "are you askin me on a date?" 

Kiyotaka cleared his throat and avoided his piercing gaze. "I suppose one could describe it as such." 

Mondo let go and cleared his throat as well, crossing his arms and looking to the side in order to look cool. "I mean sure I'm not doing anything." He didn't know that actually, but still agreed.

Kiyotaka smiled and nodded. "Then it's a date!" He went back to his book and Mondo did the same, both of them kept smiling like stupid school children. After a few hours it was time for Mondo to leave. "Ok, I'm gonna go now…" 

"goodbye Mondo!" 

Mondo, in a split second decision, kissed Taka on the forehead and began to walk out the door. "I'll come by tomorrow for our date, ok?" 

Kiyotaka smiled wide, "that sounds good!"


End file.
